A Bad Boy In A New School?
by CondomAtTheCrimeScene
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, transferred to a new school, and knows no one. Who will he befriend? Will he be accepted by everyone else? With Rumors flying around, making him the bad boy, who will go near him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So a new thought came up in my head, and let's see where it goes, yeah?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

DPOV

"It's going to be alright, son." I listen to my mother as she straightens my collar before I board the plane.

"I suppose." I feel sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

"Well, after all this is your fault. You shouldn't be pulling tricks on teachers...or lighting their offices on fire." She had disappointment laced in her voice. "You're not a bad boy, Dimka, I think it's those boys you hang out with. And besides, this will be nice. A fresh start...far away..." She now had tears in her eyes.

"No, mama." I say as I grab her and hold her tight. "It'll be okay. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

 _"Flight 132 boarding"_

Before I knew it, I left Russia and was heading to St. Vlad's in Montana to start my last school year.

* * *

RPOV

I walked into the cafeteria and it was louder than usual. Was something going on? Was someone dead? I hope it's someone I hate.

I grabbed 4 chocolate doughnuts and oatmeal and headed to our groups usual table.

"So who died?" I said as I put my tray down.

"You, if you eat that many doughnuts. Thank God we can't get diabetes." Christian said with a smart remark, and that rendered a middle finger from me.

"But seriously, is something going on?" I stuffed a whole doughnut in my mouth. The chocolate goodness soaking my soul in happiness.

"You didn't hear, Rose?" Lissa said with incredulity. "There is a new dhampir coming to school here. Our grad."

"So?"

"I hear he almost killed someone at St. Basils." Said Liss.

Then a girl from another table chimed in, "I hear he got a teacher pregnant."

"No, Lucy!" said another girl at that table, "he was caught sacrificing little animals in a weird ritual!"

And on and on it went. I ignored it. It's all rubbish anyways. I know how rumors start at this school and get twisted. Idiots with nothing else better to do.

I was fortunate enough to have Stan as my first period. See the sarcasm I used? Yeah, I hate him and he hates me. If I could, I'd never see his stupid face again.

"Ah, Rose! So glad to see you're still with us!"

Asshat. "I figured you'd miss me too much, and I thought you'd be lucky enough to be graced with my beauty." I bowed at the end and plopped into my seat.

Not soon after I sat down, the bell rang.

"Alright, so last class we talked about personal protection. Why is it import-" The door opened and in came an extremely tall and pretty attractive dhampir. "Who are you?" Stan said with a red face.

"Dimitri Belikov. I'd have been here sooner, but I couldn't find the class."

"Sit!" Stan pointed to the only empty chair in the room. The one behind me.

Was this guy the one that everyone kept saying was dangerous or gets teachers pregnant? He looked nice, but then again, looks are deceiving.

He walked by me, and his cologne or whatever it was, smelled amazing.

"Hathaway!"

I snapped out of my thought, "Yeah?"

"Well, the answer?"

"42?" He can't say I was wrong, 42 was the answer to everything...or at least that's what the hitch hiker's guide told me. And who was I to argue.

"Close, 40." He was shocked..and so was I. But I gave him a smug look.

Finally class was over and everyone practically ran out of the room.

I was walking down to the gym when I felt someone walking along side me. I looked up and it was the tall Russian.

He looked down at me with a small smile and said nothing. And I thought Christian was weird. I'd try to out walk him, but he's as tall as the ents on lord of the rings.

"Can I help you?"

"No, just heading to class."

"Weirdo."

* * *

DPOV

After Stan's class I saw the girl that was sitting in front of me. She was attractive, I won't lie. I saw her walking towards the gym, so we probably have the same class together. I stayed with the same pace as her. I felt her glance up at me, and I gave her a small smile. She didn't protest, or run away, so I guess that was a good thing.

"Can I help you?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

"No, just heading to class." I said as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Weirdo." she said with an eye roll. Women.

Throughout the class I kept glancing over at the brunette beauty, and I admired her fighting power. She was strong and quick. Those against her had no chance.

"Don't even think about it." The classmate told me.

"About what?" I said as I dodged his fist.

"About Hathaway. She's a heartbreaker, trust me."

"She turn you down?" I said with amusement.

"No, but if I could, I'd ask her out. I think she only sees me as a friend." He had a scowl on his face.

"Mason, you could at least try!" Guardian Petrov told my partner. Mason...Mason. I'll have to remember that.

"It's always worth a shot. The worst she could tell me is no, right?"

"Ha! Not if you don't want your heart stomped on."

Throughout the day people avoided me, and I had no idea why. Was it because of my height? No idea.

My last morning class before lunch was math. I hated math, but I was good at it.

The only chair left was beside a boy who looked familiar. His icy blue eyes had a sense of familiarity.

"Okay class, the problems are on the board. Work in pairs and turn in your work at the end of the class."

Lazy teacher. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Partners?" The icy blue eyed boy asked me. I accepted.

"Christian Ozera, and I'm assuming you're Dimitri."

Ozera? Do you know Tasha?"

"Yeah, she's my aunt. You knew her at St. Basil's?"

We got through our work relatively quickly. We had gone over this work in Russia last semester. Christian and I chatted through out class and we had a lot in common.

The bell rang and we got our stuff together.

"Come eat lunch with me and my friends?"

I accepted. Who was I to turn down a new set of friends. I missed my old ones, or well one in particular. Ivan. That guy was something else. I chuckled to myself.

We got to the table and Rose was there. She looked at me as though I was lost.

"Made a new friend. Everyone Dimitri, Dimitri everyone." Everyone chimed in a hi, except Rose. Who seemed to be ignoring the fact that I was there. She was going to be a tough one to crack. But I always enjoy a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good to see a good turn out with the favorites, follows, reviews and views!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

RPOV

It's been a week since the "new guy" has been at our table and I'm not sure I like it. He sits next to me, but I ignore him as best as I can. And all I can hear are girls chattering on and on about how he's so sexy, dangerous and mysterious. Blah blah blah. I'll give him that he is dangerous. His combat skills are intense. But whatever.

Mason and I were doing homework in the dhampir common room when I saw Dimitri walk in. Mason acknowledged him, and I begged he wouldn't come over.

"This homework is giving me a headache." He rubbed his temples. "I'm gonna call it a night."

He packed up and left, and before I knew it his seat was occupied.

"Is that Alto's homework?" He pulled out his own homework. Shit.

"Yep." I said and popped the p in irritation.

We stayed in silence for a while, it wasn't bad but I could feel him glancing up at me a few times.

"Staring is rude." I didn't take my eyes off my work.

"You don't like me very much do you?" He had amusement laced into his words.

"Not really.."

"Why?"

I sighed, but never looked up at him. I continued doing my work. "You came here acting like you're the toughest person in this place. And the stories don't help. Everyone is making a big deal out of you and I just don't see it. Plus, all the stories and rumors are getting annoying."

He was laughing, that asshat.

"Then why don't you ask me what is real and not."

"I don't care to know."

I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

* * *

DPOV

"Of all girls, you want Rose?" Christian asked that same night. "But, why?" He sounded like I said the earth was square.

"It's cause she doesn't want him." Laughed Eddie. "Everyone wants what, or who, they can't have."

I rubbed my chin smiling, "that might be it. I need a plan to get her to talk to me."

I sat there thinking of ways to get alone with Rose.

"Well there is going to be a small party in the forest tomorrow night. See if you can get her alone then."

That gave me an idea. Hopefully it works.

The next day everyone was whispering about the upcoming party. Tensions were low and everyone was smiles.

I got to sit behind Rose again in Alto's class.

"..so why is it important for dhampirs to understand bodyguard theory?"

Rose snorted, "because the moroi are too scared to fight themselves." Others laughed.

"No, Hathaway! Smart remarks will land you nowhere but detention...tonight here in my office." You could hear a collective sound of oooo's. No party for Rose. Dammit. I wanted to be with her.

"Well, sir, at least you said she's smart." I chimed in.

Alto turned around, his face red. "Same punishment goes for you too, Belikov."

I had a pep in my step the whole day. Was I sad to miss the party? Nah. I'm not one for drinking and I'm sure that's what the whole party was going to be about. Drinking never interested me. It impairs your judgement and doesn't let you do your jov correctly. I don't have a job yet, but I like to have my attention 100% clear.

I was in Alto's class early, and of course Rose was late.

"Hathaway would be late, even to her own funeral."

When Rose finally walked in, "So glad to see you here Hathaway. Did I impeach on any of your plans?"

She mumbled and sat in a chair away from me.

"Get up, both of you. We're going to the library. The librarian needs help with putting the books in order."

We were working in the library quietly. I was itching to talk to her, and I saw her struggling to get a book on a top shelf.

I grabbed it from her hand, and when our skin met, I felt a shock that touched me to my core. I looked at her and she rushed back to the book cart. That was weird.

"Here these are for that shelf." She pushed the cart to me and started working on another one.

I let a few minutes pass before I started again. "Sad you're missing the party?"

"Kinda."

I could hear Alto flirting with the librarian.

"Alto is getting his groove on." I pointed towards where they were.

Rose made a face, "gross. Stan is an ogre."

"Not everyone can be a beauty like you."

I saw a blush crawl up on Rose's face. Dimitri:1 Rose:0

"Shut up."

"I like talking to you, though." She stayed quite again.

We finished with one row of books and had to move to another aisle. It was away from Alto and the librarian.

We worked side by side. I could smell Rose's hair as she moved around. Her hair was beautiful, and looked soft to the touch. I wanted to touch it to see if it really was as smooth as it looked.

"Didn't I tell you staring was rude?" She didn't look at me, but stayed looking at the book numbers and matching them with their neighbors.

"I can't help it."

"Liar."

"I want to try something." I whispered and she looked at me. I got closer and her back was against the shelf. Her eyes blank with shock.

I grabbed a lock of her hair and twisted it between my fingers. It was soft. I could see Rose's chest rising and falling fast. I hoped it was a good sign. I drew my fingers from her hair to tracing her jaw, and tugged lightly on her full lower lip with my thumb. It felt soft. I inched closer to her face.

"Hathaway, Belikov, where are you?" Alto boomed out. She moved away from me fast.

"Ah, there you both are. You're detention is over." She left without a word and not looking back.

I went to sleep thinking and dreaming of her lips and how they would have felt against mine.

* * *

RPOV

Ugh, stupid..stupid..stupid. I said over and over as I got to my room. I'm good and defending guys off of me, but him...why? I tried clearing my head, but his stupid cologne or whatever it was, lingered in my nose. I tried to sleep but I kept tossing and turning.

The next morning news got out that the party was ambushed by guardians. Practically half the senior class was in detention. I got to our table and saw Liss and Christian looking hung over. I smirked to myself and slapped my tray down on the table. They jumped and winced.

"Rose." Liss whined. While Christian muttered "asshole."

"So you guys get detention?"

"No we got out before the ambush."

"Gross. Don't want to hear it. I see it when you guys sneak away." I pointed to my head.

"Well I hope you enjoy the view." Christian wagged his dark eyebrows.

"Yeah sure, a pasty ass and a small tick tac sized-"

"Enough! Both of you!" Liss said rubbing her temples.

Eddie and Mason had amused looks on their faces and busted into laughter chanting tic tac.

"Shut up!' He yelled at Mason and Eddie. "Not like Rose knows what a good one looks like." He teased with a smirk.

That's when I felt Dimitri look down at me.

"I'd rather be a virgin than have to fu-"

"Okay guys! Seriously!" Liss was mad. Oops.

I set off for class with Dimitri in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Glad to see a good turn out! Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

DPOV

I felt her lips on mine, and they were so soft. They felt like rose pedals, I felt my stomach turning in anticipation. My hands were roaming her body, searching for the hem of her clothes..

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

I woke with a start and the excitement and adrenaline still coursing through my body. I stayed in bed waiting for my 'excitement' to settle. I don't know why I feel this way about her, but I don't want to leave her alone.

I was late for class this morning.

"Belikov!" Stan yelled. "Nice of you to join us. Are you taking lessons from Ms. Hathaway over here?" I chanced a glance at her and my stomach turned. I smirked and gave a shrug. Stan didn't seem to appreciate that. "Well you can go with with Ms. Hathaway and you can both be partners on the upcoming project."

I had to force back a smile and Rose seemed to be feeling the opposite. She let out scoff and a look of irritation crossed her face. He continued class and was talking about what is going to happen with the group work.

"Okay, now that we all our groups," Stan shot a look of irritation to Rose and I, "we can get started."

Rose sighed, "This is the packet." She slid it towards me and I took it while I brushed my fingertips on hers. She pulled her fingers away quickly. It was about near and far guarding.

"So, it looks like we are going to have to demonstrate how well we will work together as guardians."

 _RING_

Class was over, and before I knew it, Rose was up and gone. Seriously? We had to work together, and I'm not going to fail this class.

All morning I tried talking to her but somehow she found a way to get away.

After dinner I ran into Christian, and he told me Rose and Lissa were in the library so I made my way there. I finally caught sight of Rose and Lissa sitting in a back table talking. Liss had books piled high next to her and Rose was...well She was pretending to do some work.

I could hear them talking, "..well Rose, you've got to work with him. You can't afford to fail this class. It's a requirement for graduation."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Stan should have given me Eddie. We always work well together."

"Well, Rose, you're not going to have a friend be part of your guard duties. Sometimes you might have to work with someone you don't know or like. Life isn't fair."

Rose stayed quiet, "yeah, well..I'm stubborn." She got up and went to the shelves in the back. I followed her quietly and watched for a moment. I studied her face, her body, and the way she..well just the way she was. She was beautiful.

I rounded the corner and blocked her only way out.

"Speak of the devil." She whispered without looking at me. "You need something?" She said as she looked at me.

"Yes, I need you to work with me so we can get this project done." I took a step closer. "We need to get along for us to get a good grade." She kept ignoring me. "Did I do something to offend you?" I had to know. Was it the attempted kiss. Should I apologize? Cause I'm not sorry about it.

She didn't say anything, and tried to walk away but I blocked her way.

"Move" she demanded.

I didn't move.

"If you move, we can start the project in a while."

So, I moved out of her way.

"Meet me here in an hour."

With that she walked out of sight and I get to see her in a while.

I rushed up to my dorm and got the stuff ready for the class and made sure I looked my best.

I was early down to the library and Rose was not in sight. I hoped she showed up, i was already craving her presence.

Five minutes later Rose was showing up with Eddie and Mason flanked behind her. They were all laughing and she had a beautiful smile. She looked at me and her smile fell.

They all said good bye to each other, and the boys went to the computer lab.

"Let's get this over with." She said as she sat down.

We started our work and she spoke as little as possible.

"This isn't going to work if you don't talk to me." I sighed and put the paper down.

"I think this is going well." She had her attitude lacing her words.

"It's no

"I think we're doing just fine."

"If we're to get a good grade, we're going to have to get along. If we can't then when it comes to the actually guarding part of the grade then we're going to fail."

She let it trail off after that.

We worked in silence for a little longer.

"We need to get _Guarding_ _Fundamentals: Near and Far."_

We made our way to the shelf and our bodies would brush against each other and I could she her shiver once in a while. Was her body reacting the same way mine does to her? I hoped so. As I moved around her I would let my hands and body grace her body, seeing how far I could take it.

She would move around me trying not to make any contact but I'd find a reason for our bodies to brush.

Rose turned around and stared at me, "Keep touching me and I'll beat your ass." She looked cute in her menacing 5 foot 4 stance.

I bent down to her eye level smirking, "Don't lie, I see the way you move along with me."

I wound a strand of her hair around my fingers, and it felt so soft. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

She squared her eyes, and stood a little straighter, "no I don't. Cut your shit."

That's when I noticed the book on the shelf next to her head. I leaned in a little closer, bringing my face closer to hers. Rose pressed herself closer to the book shelf but I could still hear her breath getting shallow and faster.

"I found the book." I whispered in her ear and walked back to the desk we were working on.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad you all are liking it. I will try and update more often. I just started reading Harry Potter for the first time and now I'm seeing why everyone was obsessed! Haha. So my time has gone to reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

RPOV

I laid in my bed all night tossing and turning, not able to get the scent of him out of my nose. It was bugging me. Why am I reacting this way? I'm supposed to not like him!

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

Did I even sleep? It didn't feel like it. I got up and got ready for the day. We had to meet again for the stupid assignment. Who does homework on a Saturday!? Stupid people, that's who. Okay, well not stupid people but annoying people...Like Liss and Dimitri.

I was actually early in the common room and there were a lot of people, mostly girls gossiping about Dimitri. GAH! I wanted a few minutes to myself without him popping up.

"...yeah he's supposed to be here. I wonder if I sit close to the door if he'll say hi."

"I hear he likes them blond, so..you're out of luck."

"...his body is amazing. I snuck into his workout with Eddie and Mason. He's a Russian God."

And on and on it went until the door opened. The room fell silent as Eddie walked out and you could hear a collective sigh from the girls. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Eddie even looked confused.

He sat down at the table with me, "what the hell was that about?" He pointed backwards to the girls with his thumb.

Still laughing, "they're waiting for 'The Russian God' to come in." I emphasized the Russian God with air quotes.

"Dimitri?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Why?"

"Cause if you haven't noticed most of the dhampir girls are head over heels for him, and they're ready to suck farts out of his ass."

The room went silent and in walked 'The Russian God' and the girls all sat up straight, with their breasts popping out of their shirts, and their eyelashes batting in the wind. He didn't look at any of the girls, and you could see the disappointed looks on their faces.

Eddie and Dimitri did some dumb bro hand slap, and I rolled my eyes at that.

"Have fun doing homework." Eddie said as he was leaving.

"Let's get this over with." I said as I opened up my books.

"I brought you something." He said as he was reaching into his bag and pulled out a paper bag.

I looked at the bag and was skeptical to grab it. But he placed it in front of me, and I was nosey to know what it was. I could feel the stares of all the girls on me. As I opened it, I could smell something delicious.

"Mmm, doughnuts." I said as I took a mouth watering bite.

This made him smile. "I figured you'll be nicer with a full stomach."

My mouth was too full to answer so I just nodded.

We worked in silence for a while, but girls kept coming up to Dimitri to "talk", or should I say, try and push themselves on him.

"How's a guy supposed with work with all those breasts in his face." I joked.

"We can go somewhere else." He didn't look up from his work.

"Wherever we go, they'll follow. They're like flies on shit."

"So I'm shit?" He joked.

"Biggest one I've seen." I joked back. Why did this banter feel comfortable? Gah!

"I know where we can go and they won't bother us." He said as he back his stuff away. So I closed my books and collected them in my arms.

"Where?"

"You'll see." He said as he grabbed my books from my arms.

"You know, I can carry my own books." I said as we were walking by the girls that had daggers in their eyes.

"Mama always told me to be a gentleman."

I rolled my eyes.

We climbed up stairs in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"My room." He said as if it was the most common place to go.

I replied with an 'oh'. His room? His room?! The only boys room I've been in is Eddie's and Mason's. And to be fair, they're like brothers so it doesn't count, right?

We got to his room, room 306, and it was the same size as any dorm room in this building. His walls were bare, and there wasn't much that made his room look like his own except the stack of school books and others that looked to be novels. His room smelled just like his cologne. It made my stomach twist...but in a weird happy way.

I heard the door click, and it made me hyper aware that we were alone together in the room. He placed his hand on my lower back and guided me to his desk

"I won't bite." He joked.

I gave out a nervous laugh, but sat down on the chair at the desk.

I looked at his book collection. The top one looked old, and worn in. _True Grit,_ I turned it over and peered inside the book and read a few lines.

"You like it?" Dimitri said quietly.

"I didn't know you liked westerns. You got a cowboy complex?" I joked.

He gave me a big smile, and it was nice. It was different than his usual smirks. "I just might."

"Mmmhmm, and that's why you have that duster. I'll have to get you a cowboy hat to go with it. So you can save damsels in distress."

"Looks like the only damsel I'll be saving is you." I gave him a pointed look. "Save you from your smart mouth."

Haha ouch. "Looks like you can't handle my mouth." I said with sass.

"I know exactly what I'd do to that mouth." He looked me in the eyes, "but that's for another time." He was smirking.

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say to that. I kept looking around his room, with the little things he had, of course.

"You should get some work done you know."

"I can do it later." I sat on his bed and opened his bedside table. You can tell a lot about a person by what they have in their drawers.

He didn't have much. He had a western book with a book mark in there, and a picture of what I'm assuming is his family. He was the only man in the family. Yikes, I felt bad for him. Ha!

I don't know how long I was staring at the photo but I didn't feel Dimitri move over until I saw him pointing and naming all the members.

"..Viktoria is a year younger than us, but you remind me of her a lot. You both have smart mouths and a lot of spunk." He laughed.

It was weird, dhampirs rarely have parents...much less a whole family.

"You're the only guy in the family, why?" I looked up at him and he sighed loudly.

"My father was abusive to my mother," he looked deep in thought staring out to the window, "and one day I saw him abusing my mother and I took matters into my own hands."

"You beat him up?" He nodded. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"Did he ever come back?"

"No. I haven't seem him since."

I stared back at the photo, and felt jealous. I never got to have a family, the closest I had was Lissa's...till they passed away. My mom didn't come to the academy unless her charge was, and she never called, texted, emailed...nothing. And my father, well who the hell knew who he was. And here was a picture of Dimitri's family, they all seemed happy and close.

I felt anger surge through me, and I could feel my eyes starting to tingle. I put the photo in the drawer and slammed it. I left his room. I didn't grab my books, I just walked out and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I heard Dimitri calling for me, but I didn't turn around..I walked faster. I wanted to get away from him and that photo that reminded me of something I'll never have.


End file.
